warcraftfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
True Devotion
Featuring: Silandra Silverwood ----- “The thing about this guild” Silandra began as she walked through Silvermoon’s Murder Row. “Is that everybody in it has an agenda. Everybody.” She stared straight ahead as she spoke, not making eye contact, her face and expression not betraying a hint of emotion. “Everybody?” Levisha Darksun asked, glancing at her fellow Sin’dorei, a concerned look on her face. “Surely you are overstating matters.” “I am not.” Silandra sternly replied. “Everyone in this guild has an agenda. Everyone.” “Even Rhandt?” She asked, referring to another Sin’dorei they had both worked with. They paused as they entered the Bazaar, noting the aforementioned Elf who was, at the moment, having his ankle chewed on by an angry looking black Worg. “Hi there!” He called out. “My doggie is biting me because he loves me!” “Almost everyone.” Silandra stated as she continued, ignoring him. “The point is that nobody in this guild can be trusted. Nobody at all.” “What about Teppy?” She asked again, an almost noticeable nervous undertone to her voice. She was referring to another low-ranking member of the guild, one who seemed to exist mainly to be taken advantage of by its other members. “Teppy does.” Silandra stated. “He may not look it, but Teppy is secretly working his own agenda. Although his, in turn, is actually a part of someone else’s” “Oh.” She glanced around. “I don’t have an agen-“ Levisha was cut off by Silandra lashing out, grabbing her by the throat and slamming her against a wall. “I know who you are, Levisha Darksun.” Silandra stated, apparently not looking at her. “I know all about your past; who you were, where you were and what you did.” She let out a weak gasp, shocked that someone had discovered about her past. “But-“ “You are useful to me and my agenda, however.” Silandra stated. “For now, I need someone who I can trust. You will be that person, Darksun, simply because I know that you have no other option. Show even the slightest hint of betrayal and I will let everybody – everybody – know. And I will personally hunt you to the ends of this world. Do you understand me?” Her tone made it clear that she was not bluffing. To make matters worse, her body language was unreadable. Her blank eyes meant that Levisha couldn’t tell if Silandra was looking at her, looking ahead or looking at something completely unrelated. “Do you?” “Yes.” She gasped. “Good.” Silandra released her. “Wait here. I will be back in a few minutes. And do not even think of running off.” Levisha nodded, knowing full well what would happen if she did. Instead, she waited for the Blood Knight to leave, trying to take stock of the situation and what it meant for her. Silandra was right – she had nowhere to turn to and nowhere to run. If she gave the Blood Knight any reason to dob her in, then she was finished. Her remaining comrades in Outland were few and scattered, and returning to them would merely amount to trading one bad situation for another. And, ultimately, she wanted the same thing as Silandra – revenge on Arthas and the Scourge. She contemplated matters as she waited for Silandra’s return. Or at least, tried to. Instead, she watched Rhandt being mauled by his Worg. ----- “Lady Silverwood.” Lothios Sunstorm began as she stepped into his private study. “it is so good to see you again.” “I need your assistance.” Silandra stated rather manner of factly, ignoring his greeting. Instead, she stepped by him, entering his room, casting her eyes over his collection of arcane tomes. “But of course.” He continued, his demeanour still impeccable. “And how may I be of assistance to you.” She pulled a book out from a satchel, handing it to him. “A book of Glyph Mastery.” He observed as he looked over it. “Most interesting. Were you looking to take up inscription, Lady Silverwood?” “I need you to cast a scrying spell on it.” She explained. “One that will tell you the location of the book. Oh, and pick up sound as well. I know that you can do that.” She continued looking around the room, only vaguely acknowledging him. “I will of course, require you to monitor it.” “While that is well within my vast and not inconsiderable abilities,” he began. “Don’t you think that this is a task better suited to, well, a lesser mage? One who does not have other matters to attend to that he has to drop to cater to your whim, Lady Silverwood?” “You will do this.” She stated, a hunt of anger in her voice as she turned to glare at him. “This is important Blood Knight business and, as such, important to the people of Silvermoon. Do you understand me?” He briefly considered saying something, and then thought the better of it. “Yes, Lady Silverwood.” He finished. “Very good.” He waited until the spell was complete and after he knew she was long gone. Seething with rage, he stormed out of his study, cursing her as he went. It wasn’t that she had once been his most worthless and inept apprentice that bothered him, nor the way that she flagrantly abused her rank and position to order him around. It was simply that she only had that rank and position because he had recommended her for the role. ----- Levisha was waiting when Silandra stepped out of the mage tower. Silandra knew she would be there. “So, uh, what are we doing now?” She nervously asked, trying to figure out her place in Silandra’s grand scheme. “Orgrimar.” She stated. “It is a loathsome and disgusting place, yet it is vital to what I must do.” ----- The Scourge’s attack on Orgrimmar had severely damaged the city. It’s mostly wood and hide construction had proved to be quite vulnerable, with much of the city going up in flames. And, while much of its key infrastructure had survived unscathed, much of the city had suffered badly. Even now, months later, work was still being done to restore the city to what it once was. Despite this, life went on for what was the Horde’s most populous city. Its people went about their lives, doing the best they could in light of the devastation. With much of the Horde’s army now in Northrend, it did somewhat ease the burden on the city as a whole, making the best of a bad situation. Zu’gokk, for one, was glad of this. For the last few months, he had been carefully working towards one goal. And today was the day that he would fulfil that aim. A member of the Redrock Raiders, Zu’gokk had no illusions about the competency of its leadership and the members of the guild. He, for one, saw the whole thing as a ticking bomb, one waiting to go off. So he was going to do the smart thing; use the guild for all it was worth, then get the hell out. And today was the day. Today, he would be leaving the Raiders. All he had to do was pass one test, and he was guaranteed a place in the Aunty Jack Show, the most powerful and prestigious of all Horde guilds. And that test was a cinch, one he knew he could do in his sleep. Running, he leaped from one roof to another, landing gracefully and nearly silently. Not pausing a moment, he sprinted across that roof, leaping off it and landing on a narrow ledge on the building opposite, swiftly scrambling up the side before darting across that roof and again taking off. This was his task. He had to simply run a course across Ogrimmar without touching the ground. In doing that, he would be able to prove to Aunty Jack just how capable a rogue he was and, in turn, be given a spot in the show. Some might balk at such a task. Bur for him, it was easy. From Stranglethorn to the South Seas to Durotar, he had lived his life like this; always on the move, never stopping for anything. All he had was one last building, and he was done. He easily leaped across the gap, coming down on the roof – which immediately gave way under him. “Wha-“ He managed before he crashed down through it, slamming into the floor below in a mess of timbers and tiles. However, no sooner had he hit the floor, then it too gave way – as did the one underneath it as well. His fall didn’t end until he slammed into the hard stone floor with a bone-cracking thud, chunks of building debris raining down on him. He quickly took stock of the situation’ he’d clearly broken a leg and numerous other bones in the fall; bad, but for a Troll far from fatal. More importantly, however, he’d also clearly failed the test. He didn’t need to drag himself back to Aunty Jack to know; it was one thing to touch the ground, but something completely different to fall three stories and crash into it. All he could do was pick himself up, mend up and give it another try later. ----- Nearby, Upchaak Bloodscalp watched Zu’gokk’s fall, grinning broadly as he vanished through the roof, then bursting into laugher as the cloud of debris billowed out the building’s front door. He knew what had happened and, more to the point, why. Chanting an old Bloodscalp war song to himself, he headed back to Orgrimmar’s central bank to deposit the saw and hammer he’d stolen from some hapless Peon. They’d served him well, and he suspected that he would need them again. ------ “Excuse me” Teppy muttered as he squeezed past a Troll carrying some construction tools. He was headed back up from the Cleft of Shadow, the heart of Ogrimmar’s seedy underworld. Fortunately for him, the Troll didn’t seem to pay him any attention. That was good, as Teppy could ill-afford to be seen down here. To the Horde as a whole – and the Raiders in particular – Teppy gave the image of being a loyal and brave soldier who always did what he was told to do. Which was right for the most part. What very few people knew was that Teppy had his own views on his superiors, ones that ran contrary to what most other people felt. Even fewer people knew that he was not alone with those thoughts. There were others who felt the same way, and had worked together to change things for the better. They didn’t want personal power; instead, they wanted to do what was right for the Horde as a whole, whether the Horde realised it or not. For a while, they had gained power; Orcs, Trolls and Tauren working together towards a common goal. They wanted to engineer change, to bring about a better future for the Horde. However, as they had grown in power, they had attracted the wrong sort of attention. There had been a crackdown, and the members of this group had gone to ground, hiding out. However, their leader was said to be dead. Teppy didn’t believe them. He had kept the faith these last few years, working to restore his group to what they once were. To this end, he had been patiently waiting for a sign from their leader, one that would tell him that he was indeed alive and had returned. This was why he regularly came down to the Cleft, in spite of all the risks. Heading down to the deepest regions of the cleft, he stopped near the entrance to Ragefire chasm. Making sure that nobdy – especially not Neeeru Fireblade, a known agent of Thrall’s – was watching, he gently poked the surface of the cave wall. In spite of the darkness, he located a small crack in the rocks, one that he knew was in there. Gently, he slipped his fingers in, feeling around. Nothing. The dead letter box was empty. There was no message from their leader, like there hadn’t been for years. Nodding to himself, he quietly left, making sure that nobody saw him. ----- “So what are we doing in Ogrimmar?” Levisha asked as she followed Silandra through the Orcish city. “This is a part of my plan.” She simply replied. “Which is?” “I do not have to tell you.” Silandra stated. “You are my partner here. It does not mean that I trust you. All I need is for you to follow your orders. Understood?” “Of course.” Levisha muttered. They stepped into the Orgrimarr bank, waiting in the queue behind a Troll who was depositing a number of construction tools. Silandra pulled the Glyph Mastery book out from her satchel, keeping it in hand. “How can I help you?” The Orc teller began as she approached. “I wish to access the Guild account for the Redrock Raiders.” She stated. “I have identification.” Producing her guild membership, she signed off on all the relevant documents. “Very well, what do you want?” “Can you deposit this book into the ‘Officers Only’ box.” She stated. Theoretically, only the highest-ranking members of the guild would have access to the box and its contents. “Anything else?” He asked as he took the book. “Yes, can I have a record of all the withdrawals for the last two weeks?” A few minutes later, she left the bank, Levisha in tow. “So what was that about?” She asked. “Every day at five in the evening, somebody by the name of Rupert Lithgow makes withdrawals from the bank.” She stated. “He seems to have access to all of the deposit boxes, including the Officers’ one. He never seems to deposit anything, and he always withdraws cash as well as mixture of items; trade goods, raw materials, preserved food, weapons and so on.” “Why?” “That is what I intend to find out.” ----- At five that afternoon, as he had done every day for the last few years, Rupert Lithgow went to the Ogrimmar bank. Looking through the deposit records, he withdrew a large amount of cash as well as a number of recently deposited items. Leaving the bank, he walked back to his house in the Drag. After bolting the door, he went upstairs and began counting out the day’s takings, making sure to get the exact amounts. What he was doing was a precise science, one that demanded accuracy. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. Muttering himself, he went downstairs, peering through the eyehole. “Who is it?” He snarled. “Bowen.” The Tauren on the other side snapped. “Now let me in!” He hastily opened the door, allowing her to enter before shutting it. “I’m sorry, ma’am.” He began. “I didn’t realise that you were coming.” “Understandable. This is a surprise visit. I wanted to see how things were going.” She offered, looking around the house. By Orgrimmar’s standards, it was comfortable, if not opulent. “And I figured the best way to do that would be to drop by unannounced.” He nodded. “Of course.” “This is very important to me, Rupert. I wouldn’t want to think that my faith in you is misplaced.” “Of course not.” He shook his head. “I’ve been following your precise instructions. Half into the special fund, twenty percent to you, twenty to Skaase and the last ten to myself” “Very good.” She nodded. “I would, of course, be very interested to see the ledgers. Just to make sure that every copper is accounted for, of course.” “Of course.” He replied. “I’ll get them for you now.” “I’ll head back to the guildhouse after to put in a token appearance, of course. However, this is very important to me. There’s an… opportunity open to me, one that I want to be as prepared for as possible.” ----- The Redrock Raiders kept a small guild house in Orgrimmar, one that served as a centre of their operations. Even though Bowen Thropping and Skaase, the guild’s leaders, spent much of their time in Dalaran, they pointed out how important it was to maintain a strong presence in what was obstinately the Horde’s capitol. Teppy stepped into the small yard in the back of the guild house, noting that there were several other members of the Guild present. He was going to work on his pet project, his glove-gun; it was his one greatest passion outside of his onetime allegiance, and one of the things that kept him going. Setting himself up at a workbench, he began unpacking components and examining the delicate mechanisim. Getting the glove-gun to work had not been easy. He’d been working on a synchronised firing mechanism to get all five barrels to go off at once, then reload and be ready to fire another five. Unfortunately, this required a lot of delicate and precise gearing, which in turn required a lot of careful work. Looking over the mechanism, he began delicately and slowly adjusting the workings, fine-tuning the gears. He had to get this just right, or else an attempt to use it would just result in another jam or explosion. “Hey Teppy!” The sudden loud voice caused him to jump, scattering gears across the workbench. He spun around to see who had called out his name. Standing there was Rhandt Cadfael, one of his fellow guild members and, being a Blood Elf, an ideological enemy of his secret agenda. For the moment, however, Rhandt was merely an enemy of his precise work, one that smelled suspiciously of dog slobber. “You know that Orc shaman who is a member of our guild and always hangs around and rarely says anything and never takes off his helmet and come to think of it I don’t remember his name?” Rhandt blurted out. “Yes.” Teppy nodded. He knew about that particular Orc shaman; he knew that he was a member of the guild and always hung around and rarely said anything and never took off his helmet. And, now that he thought about it, Teppy couldn’t remember his name either. “He gave me a letter to give to you.” Rhandt continued. “And told me to tell nobody about it except for you, and told me to tell you to tell nobody about it. So don’t tell anybody about it!” He added as he handed over the letter. “Uh, thanks.” Teppy finished as he read it, then paused as he digested its contents. This was what he had been waiting for all these years, the sign from his leader that he had returned. Teppy’s years of hard work and patience had paid off at last. “Excellent!” He shouted out, scrunching up the letter in his hand. “Excuse me, Rhandt, I have to go to Icecrown!” “Should I tell anyone where you’re going?” “Um, no.” He finished, then tossed aside the letter as he strode out of the Guildhouse. ----- Edvard Blackheart couldn’t help but feel nervous as he watched the exchange between Teppy and Rhandt. He knew both of them from past experiences; both had been members of plenty of other guilds in past. People who were in lots of guilds tended to pick up lots of contacts who knew other people. And he was worried that one of them might know too much about him. Before he was in the Redrock Raiders, Edvard had been a member of the Bladefist Buccaneers, a group of privateers working under the Horde’s flag. Edvard had been the second in command of the guild’s ship, a position he had gained based on his experiences in his past life as a member of the Lordaeron navy. Which was all well and good, except for the fact that he had never actually been a part of the Navy or even served on a ship. He’d worked in a shipyard, but as a clerk. All he knew about ships was that they were made of lots of expensive materials. However, his bluff had been successful enough to get him into the Buccaneers and then into a position of command. However, his ineptitude and lack of experience had shown through the one time he actually needed to command the ship. Thanks to his almost complete lack of understanding of nautical terms he’d nearly lost the ship, gotten much of the crew killed and, eventually, been inadvertently responsible for the organisation’s demise. Being a part of the Raiders had its advantages. They had no naval assets, and when they needed to go across the oceans, they travelled by Zeppelin. It meant that he could relax his act and not worry about someone calling him out on his clear lack of naval experience. However, watching Rhandt and Teppy talking, he worried that they were talking about him. More to the point, that one or the other of them knew more about him then was comfortable. That Teppy had a certain piratical look to him didn’t help. He figured that he had to be ready. If the truth got out, then he would be ruined. He certainly would never work in Orgrammar again, and possibly not even be welcome in any Horde guilds. And that was an option that he could not afford. Waiting for Teppy to leave, he decided that he had best prepare. “Scuse me, me mateys.” He commented as he stepped away. “I gotta go scupper the poop deck, If ye catch me drift.” They’re all staring at me! He thought, looking around. Somebody’s talked already! He stepped away, barrelling towards the sleeping quarters as fast as he could. He’d kept a share of booty for emergencies; now it looked like a good time to use it. ----- “And that’s all that happened.” Lothios’ voice sounded noticeably strained, even through the scrying bowl. “They talked finances, then Bowen left. Judging by the background noise, the book is currently in the Orgrimmar auction house.” He sighed. “If you want, I could track its progress from there, just in case it’s a part of some elaborate shell game.” The last part dripped sarcasm. “Good idea. There might be more to this then it seems.” Silandra replied. “Of course.” He snarled. “I’ll listen in on them, then. Who knows, it might go to somebody else who is in on all this.” “Was there any clear indication of where this special fund may be?” “No. But I suspect that it’s incorporated in Booty Bay or Gadgetzan.” “Very well then. Keep me posted if there’s more information.” Silandra finished. “I’ll come back tomorrow.” “Of course.” He wearily finished. “Oh, and Silandra, please keep the scrying bowl away from the Dog this time.” Ignoring his last comment, Silandra left the guildhouse’s sleeping quarters, heading back into the hallway. “So what are we doing about this?” Levisha asked. She’d been keeping an eye on the pirate impostor for some time on Silandra’s orders, just to make sure that he didn’t spy on them spying on Bowen. “Nothing.” “Nothing? Bowen’s busy robbing the guild blind.” “I know, and I have suspected such for a long time.” She explained. “However, that is not important to me. It has nothing to do with my mission at all. Unless my contact turns up something else, it’s all a dead end.” The pair of them stepped out into the guild’s yard. “So what are you after? Or do I not need to know?” “Correct. You don’t” Silandra finished as she looked around at the few guild members present. “Hey Silandra!” Rhandt began as he ran over to her. “You know that Orc shaman who is a member of our guild and always hangs around and rarely says anything and never takes off his helmet and I don’t remember his name?” “Yes.” “He had to go but he left me a note to give to Teppy and told me not to tell anyone that he left a note for Teppy or not to tell anyone that I gave the note to Teppy and to definitely not give the note to anyone but Teppy.” Silandra smiled a twisted smile. “Perfect. Did Teppy say anything?” “He said he was going to Icecrown.” He nodded. “Oh! And he left the note behind!” “Can I have it?” “Here ya go!” He handed her a crumpled, dog drool-covered note. She gingerly unwrapped it, scanning its contents. Teppy, You have remained loyal to me for years, more so then any other of my so-called loyal servants. Your faith has been unwavering. And, as such, I feel that it is time for you to be rewarded for your efforts. Cone to Icecrown. Meet me on the slopes north of the Shadow Vault. From there, we will rebuild what was rent asunder, and reshape the Horde Oh, and don’t forget to destroy this note! “Perfect.” She grinned, then turned to her unwilling partner. “To Icecrown, Levisha. All has fallen into place.” As she turned to leave, Bowen entered the Guoldhouse. “Oh, Silandra!” She began. “There’s something very important that I need-“ “Can’t talk. Traitors need punishment.” She stated, barging right past Bowen. “But this is vital to me!” Bowen replied. “There’s an opportunity for me that I need your assistance with.” However, Silandra was already gone. “Damn it.” “So Bowen.” Levisha added as she walked past the Tauren. “How much for me not to tell the rest of the guild about how you’re robbing them blind?” She turned to face Bowen, a confident smirk on her face. “Um…” “I was thinking a percentage of the overall takings myself.” ----- The northern edge of Icecrowon was possibly the most harsh and desolate place on the whole continent. Consisting of high cliffs overlooking the perpetually stormy and churning ocean, there was nothing up here but snow and rocks. Save for a few Vrykul settlements, nobody lived here; certainly nobody came here without good reason. Teppy knew that he was one of those. The note that Rhandt had given him provided him with motivation enough; in fact, he would have gladly done anything the note had instructed if there was any chance of seeing his dreams fulfilled. Landing his Windrider, he looked around; at first, it seemed that there was nothing here but ice and snow, no sound but the howling of the wind. However, after a moment, he was able to make out a figure approaching him. As they came closer, he could see that it was an Orc; one dressed in mail armour, his face hidden underneath his helment. “Hey!” Teppy called out, readying his axe. “Who goes there?” “I am glad to see that you came, Teppy.” The Orc replied, his voice filled with confidence. “I knew you would, however. You were always the most loyal of my servants.” “Who are you?” He asked, squinting as he looked over them. “Wait, you’re that Orc shaman who is a member of our guild and always hangs around and rarely says anything and never takes off his helmet and who’s name I can’t remember.” “That’ right, Teppy.” The Orc continued. “However, there is more to me then just that. I have a secret, one that you and you alone have earned the right to know.” He nodded, then slowly removed his helmet. Underneath, his face was lined, with heavy, harsh features. “Now do you recognise me?” Teppy squinted, his face clearly straining with the concentration. “No.” The older Orc sighed, reaching into his pack. He pulled out a ceremonial head dress, one consisting of a pair of massive antlers, and placed them on his head. “Now do you recongise me?” “Monsignor Marksdon!” Teppy called out, falling to his knees. “I always knew that you were alive! I have remained your faithful servant for all these years, awaiting your return!” “Indeed you have, Teppy.” He replied, replacing his Helmet. “And your loyalty will be rewarded when I – when we – rebuild the Kon School.” “The Kon School?” Teppy’s heart soared hearing the name of the secretive organisation that Monsignor Marksdon had formed and that Teppy had been a key part of; the one that he had so faithfully served weven though it was supposed to have been destroyed. “Oh yes.” Marksdon nodded. “However, we must still act in secrecy, Teppy. None should know that I am alive or that the Kon School has returned. That is why I had to make my instructions to you so cryptic and vauge, so that nobody would be able to learn of my survival.” “I made sure of it, Monsignor Marksdon.” Teppy stated. “Nobody knows that I am here.” “Monsignor Marksdon!” A voice called out, echoing across the icy plain. The pair of them turned to see a lone figure stalking towards them, a female Blood Elf in black and red armour, a greatsword in her hands. “I knew that it was you all along!” “Silandra?” Teppy started, genuinely surprised. “What are you doing here?” “We shall speak of this latter, Teppy.” Marksdon muttered, before turning to face the Blood Knight. “You are mistaken, Blood Elf. This is merely a meeting of your fellow guild members; there is, after all, nothing suspicious going on here.” “Do not lie to me, Marksdon.” She snapped. “I know who you are. I know what you are doing here.” She glared at him. “I joined this wretched guild for one reason and one reason alone; I knew that you were a part of it. My job was to hunt you down and expose you, so that you could be bought to justice for your crimes.” “A noble cause, but ultimately futile.” He replied, his lips twisting into a grin below his helm. “You have no proof that I am this Monsignor Marksdon beyond your own wild accusations.” “Do I?” She raised a brow. “Did you really think that I came here alone?” ----- On a ridge above, Levisha Darksun watched the goings on through the scope mounted on her rifle. Silandra was down there, shouting at a pair of Orcs from the same guild; she’d seen one of them remove his helmet and since replace it; something that came as a surprise to her; she’d never once seen that shaman take his helmet off. She was here as Silandra’s backup, both as a witness to what had happened and to provide support for the Blood Knight if things went bad. This, Silandra had assured her, was enough to guarantee her silence and free her from Silandra’s service. If the Blood Knight was successful here, then she would have no further need for Levisha. Except Levisha didn’t believe her at all. She saw no reason why Silandra would keep her word. She knew that if the situation was reversed she wouldn’t. Knowledge was power; having that sort of power over somebody was something that one would be foolish to let go of. That gave her one other option. It was an outcome that would be beneficial to her, and keep her secret safe. True, there were risks involved, but she had to balance those against Silandra’s clear and obvious paranoia. She will have told nobody else about me simply because she trusts nobody else. Levisha concluded. Which means that there is only one way to preserve my secret. She shifted in the snow, dropping the sights of her rifle over Silandra, focusing on her head. One shot. That’s all it will take, and I will have my freedom. And then I will have my revenge. Before she could squeeze the trigger, an unseen force grabbed her, yanking her back through the air by the throat. She clutched at it, but found nothing there; it was as if she was seized by an invisible force, one that was slowly crushing her. “I can’t allow you to do that.” A voice spoke. It had a hollow, unearthly echo to it. “She is mine to destroy, and nobody else’s. And I have waited too long and worked so hard for this to allow you to interfere.” The same invisible force flung her off the cliff, sending her flying to the rocks below. ----- The sound of a body hitting the rocks behind her, then bouncing off was enough to distract Silandra for a moment. She glanced back, trying to see what was going on. “Now Teppy.” The masked Orc spoke. “Run!” With that, he took off into a sprint, aiming to get as far from Silandra as possible. “Running!” Teppy replied, taking off after him. “Come back here!” She yelled, waving her sword at the two Orcs. “I know who you two are! I know what you are doing! And I will not let you escape justice!” She broke into a run after them. “What do you think that was?” Teppy asked as he ran. “I would wager that was her witness meeting with an unfortunate accident.” Monsignor Marksdon replied. “Which means that for now, she does not have any hard evidence against us.” “So why is she chasing us?” “I will kill you all!” Silandra shouted after them. “Fair enough then.” Teppy finished. ----- High above, a lone witness watched as Levisha’s broken corpse slid off the side of the cliff, plummeting into the ocean below. Her death would be another one of the series that had occurred around Silandra, one that he knew that she could not provide a rational explanation for. Turning back, he watched the scene unfolding below, a smile forming on the part of his face visible below his plate helmet. “That’s right, Silandra.” He commented as he watched her chase the two Orcs. “Kill them all” Category:Stories Category:Articles by Rick R